The present invention relates to a water wave power plant system. More particularly, this invention relates to a water wave power plant system, which taps energy from water wave efficiently.
It is well known that over 70 percent of the surface of Earth is ocean. The ocean meets the landmass along almost endless coastline, and dumps vast energy of wave right there.
Therefore, it would be wonderful if we can secure some of the wave energy for needs of human.
Accordingly, a need for a water wave power plant system has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life of energy. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.